Acheiving dreams is harder than it looks
by MasterSwordBeholder
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Anyway, this is a story about Buddy, a Shinx wanting to achieve his dream and meet many Pokemon along the way. *Please review honestly and politely*


This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story, a story about a Shinx named Buddy and his journey with many Pokemon.

This story starts off with Buddy looking down and staring at the Beach ocean and growling.  
>Buddy: [Growling] [Some other Pokemon stare at Buddy weirdly and murmur]<br>Other Pokemon: [Whispering] W-what's he doing..?  
>[Buddy would soon stop growling and realize he was just daydreaming]<br>Buddy: Wha-..? [Buddy would look around, nervously and blushing a bit] Buddy: (Wha..? Was I...daydreaming..?) [Buddy would see the other Pokemon]  
>Other Pokemon: [Shaking in fear and worry]<br>Buddy: I-I'm sorry! I was just..daydream, yeah! [Buddy laughs nervously]  
>Other Pokemon: [They all would leave casually, aggitated]<br>Buddy: (I shouldn't just daydream like that...) [Buddy would walk to the Wigglytuff Guild] Buddy: Hmm...the Wigglytuff Guild...This place should help me acheive my dream. [Buddy would walk on the caged hole, not noticing it] Diglett: Who's footprint is it? Who's footprint is it?  
>[Buddy would hear the Diglett then stay on the caged hole, shaking and terrified]<br>Diglett: The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!  
>[Buddy would stop shaking and look towards the door with a couragous face]<br>[The ground would shake slightly while the massive door slowly opens]  
>[Buddy would walk in the Guild and look around the place, seeing many Pokemon he has never seen]<br>[A Chatot would appear before Buddy, startling him]  
>Chatot: Ah, and hello fellow stranger! Who might you be?<br>Buddy: I-I-I'm Buddy, a Shinx who has come here to join your Guild!  
>Chatot: Confident, are we? We shall see if Master Wigglytuff will allow you in.<br>[They both head to a room with berries, tresure, and other goods around a Wigglytuff]  
>Wigglytuff: Yes, you can join us!<br>Chatot: B-But, you didn't even- [Chatot sighs] Nevermind..  
>[Buddy is smiling wildly and his eyes gleaming in joy]<br>[Wigglytuff hands a treasure chest to Buddy]  
>[Buddy opens the chest]<br>[The chest would contain a bag, a recruit badge, a map, and 500 Poke]  
>Buddy: Wow! Is this all for me..?! Chatot: Yes, but treat it wisely. You only get this once.<br>[Chatot would show Buddy around the Wigglytuff Guild]  
>Buddy: Hey Chatot..?<br>Chatot: Hm?  
>Buddy: Don't I need a partner to actually become part of this Guild?<br>Chatot: Ah, yes, you do, but you can worry about that later. You'll find a partner sooner or later!  
>[Buddy smiles and continues to listen to Chatot]<br>[Chatot would then show Buddy the beds]  
>Chatot: Here are your beds! [Chatot points to the beds with his left wing]<br>[Buddy would walk to the right bed and sit on it]  
>Buddy: (They seem oddly comfy for beds make of wheat..)<br>Chatot: Well, do you like it?  
>Buddy: Oh, they're fine.<br>Chatot: Alright then. You can sleep here then.  
>[It would be night time]<br>Chatot: Ah, time goes by so fast.  
>[Chatot would leave, going to his room next to Wigglytuff's room]<br>[Buddy would go to sleep on his bed]

(Herro dere~ I shall continue where we left off!)  
>Loudred: UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNIN' (I think that's what he says, I dunno. I forget :P)<br>[Buddy wakes up, shaking and dizzy from the loud voice]  
>Buddy: [Spinning of dizziness] Ugh...[Buddy stops getting dizzy and walks to the lobby]<br>[Buddy sees a group of Pokemon standing like they're soldiers and saying some kind of motto]  
>Buddy: (W-What's this..?)<br>[The Pokemon finish the motto and continue their duties]  
>[Chatot walks to Buddy]<br>Chatot: Ah, Buddy! Today Bidoof will show you around. [He motions Bidoof over to him]  
>Bidoof: What's up?<br>Chatot: I need you to show Buddy around the place, let him get used to things.  
>Bidoof: Yes sir! [Bidoof looks at Buddy]<br>Bidoof: Hiya! I'm Bidoof! I'll be your guide for today.  
>[Bidoof and Buddy walk out of the Wigglytuff Guild and to the Crossroads]<br>[Bidoof points to the road reaching far outwards]  
>Bidoof: That's the road every explorer mainly go to. It's the road to most of the Mystery Dungeons.<br>Buddy: (Mystery Dungeons...?)  
>[They both walk towards some stair leading underground]<br>Bidoof: This is the Spinda Cafe! You can get treasure by donating items, use your food for drinks, and hang out with friends! (4th wall break?)  
>[They both contine and walk to a place filled with markets of such and many Pokemon around]<br>Buddy: [Buddy's eyes would be glimmering of joy and smiling]  
>Bidoof: Here's the main place everyone goes to, Treasure Town!<br>[Bidoof shows Buddy all the shops and such] (Too much writing :P)  
>Buddy: [Is daydreaming] (Wow, so many shops and Pokemon! ...I might actually like it here!)<br>Bidoof: That's all I have to sho- Oh wait, I have a few more things to show you actually.  
>[Buddy realizes he's daydreaming and shakes his head]<br>[They both walk back to the Guild and to a wooden board with posters on them]  
>Bidoof: This is the Mission board! You get to save lost Pokemon or retreave an item for them!<br>Buddy: (Maybe I can find a partner that way..)  
>[They both walk to another wooden board, but it has posters with Pokemon on them]<br>Bidoof: This is the Outlaw Board! You stop outlaws and bad Pokemon and you get a reward!  
>[They walk back to the lobby]<br>Bidoof: That's all I have to show you. Good luck with your adventuring!  
>[Buddy walks to the Lunchroom, curious] [Buddy sees everyone eating berries and such]<br>Buddy: (Is this a lunchroom or something?)  
>[Buddy looks at the food and his stomach growls]<br>Buddy: (I guess I am hungry...I hope there's a empty spot left)  
>[Buddy looks around for a empty spot and finds on and sits in it and eats the berries]<br>[Later, Buddy goes to his bed and sleeps]  
>CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED\\  
>CHAPTER 2 WILL COME OUT SOON\\ 


End file.
